There is a widespread interest in learning and improving one's skills in the game of golf. Some attempts have heretofore been made to provide apparatus in a relatively small area in which a player may practice various golf strokes such as driving, approach shots and putting by hitting the ball from a teeing area against a backstop or target area or into a simulated golf cup. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,258,241, 1,899,860, 2,054,079, 2,701,140, 3,189,239, 3,260,527, 3,366,387, 3,567,233, 3,706,452, and 3,720,413 disclose known prior apparatus for this purpose.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved golf game that allows a player to practice different golf strokes including driving, approach shots, and putting within a limited space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf game with a target area, a putting hole, and a system of scoring that enables a player to evaluate his shots and overall proficiency.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a target in which the balls are stopped from being reflected by the target back to the player.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf game characterized by a highly effective golf ball sweeping and return apparatus.